Cheesy
' Cheesy '''is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cheesy is a yellow mouse with unexplainable holes through his ears, making them look like swiss cheese. He also wears a cheddar-colored vest with holes. Heck, even his teeth have holes. Cheesy also has a crooked tail and whiskers. He has a lazy eye, which is quite similar to Nutty's lazy eye. As his name, appearance, and clothing suggest, is addicted to cheese. His menu varies to all cheese types including cheddar, mozzarella, swiss, and all the way to port salut. But if there is any kind of cheese that Cheesy enjoys more, it would be Nacho Cheese. He will stop at nothing to get at that melt-in-your-mouth dairy food. Cheesy's eccentric personality causes socialization with him to be very rare. He can maintain a normal attitude unless he is trying to get cheese. He is obsessed with cheese, and this usually leads to his death or the death of others. Not surprisingly, most of his deaths involve cheese. Cheesy dies in most of his episodes, but survives in ''Last Laugh, Court Odour, No Dogs Allowed, Pachyderm Your Bags, Fiesta Fiasco, The Big Save, United Europe, and Senseless Makes Sense. Episodes Starring Roles #Not Yo' Cheese #Cheesy Joke #Blast Off #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost #Piece of Cheesecake #Cheesy's Cheese Smoochie Featuring Roles #Court Odour #You Can't Beach Me #Pachyderm Your Bags #Werewolf Are You Going? #The Best Party #Cold Flippers #Rekindled Youth #Senseless Makes Sense Appearances #Last Laugh #Wild West Side #No Dogs Allowed #Fiesta Fiasco #The Big Save #Food Feud #Satellite and Dark #Ball Breaker #United Europe HTF Break Roles #Mold It Right There! #Chili Cheese Chonga Deaths #Not Yo' Cheese - His body is melted by hot cheese and his head is bursted to bits in a popcorn kettle. #Mold It Right There! - Flattened/splattered by a cheese wheel. #Wild West Side - Killed in dynamite explosion. #Cheesy Joke - Burnt by melted cheese. #You Can't Beach Me - Drowned by wave. #Blast Off - Impaled in the head by flagpole. #Cheddar to have Loved & Lost - Dies from eating moldy cheese. #Chili Cheese Chonga - Head explodes, burnt by melting cheese. #Food Feud - Splatters into wall. #Werewolf Are You Going? - Eaten by werewolf Flippy. #The Best Party - Dies in an oven. #Satellite and Dark - Boiled by melting cheese. #Vall Breaker - Decapitated by mouse trap. #Cold Flippers - Boiled by enchiladas. #Piece of Cheesecake - Chokes on cheesecakes. #Smoochie option 1 - Flattened by cheese wheel. #Smoochie option 2 - Melted by hot cheese. #Smoochie option 3 - Suffocated by stinky cheese. #Rekindled Youth - Chokes on milk. Additional Deaths #The Complete Third Season DVD: Melts from cheese. Kill count *Sniffles - 1 ("Blast Off") *Handy - 1 ("Blast Off") *Platypus Aliens - 1+ ("Blast Off") *Lifty - 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Shifty - 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Cuddles - 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Howdy - 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Flaky - 1 ("Cheddar to have Loved & Lost") *Puffy - 1 ("Food Feud") *Eli - 1 ("The Best Party") *The Dragon - 1 ("The Best Party") *Giggles - 1 ("The Best Party") *Pan - 1 ("The Best Party") *Flippy - 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Ale - 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Crazy - 1 ("Ball Breaker") *Shelly - 1 ("Ball Breaker") Trivia #He is obviously a similar character to Nutty because of their food addictions. However, since Cheesy is addicted to cheese, he could provide unique episode scenarios. #His deaths often involve melting from heat. #He has been to France, as shown in No Dogs Allowed and later in'' United Europe.'' #He has nicknames such as Monterey Jack and Gorgonzilla. #Either he, Chips, or Candy are used in place of Nutty in fan version episodes. Coincedentally, all three of these character's names start with C. #Due to being a mouse, he is slightly shorter than most characters. Gallery Cheesy.png|Cheesy in his favorite fantasy world! cheesycta.png|Cheesy character info. Cheese tower.png|Cheesy with more you-know-whats. Cheese boat.png|Cheesy on a "boat" Nachocheese.png|Quick! Get the tortilla chips! Space chase.png|Can you guess which one is Cheesy's rocket ship? Moldy cheese.png|Cheesy doesn't mind the mold. Cheesecake.png|Cheesy and Creamy with a strawberry cheesecake Cheese smoochie.png|Anything cheesy about this Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mice/rats Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 3 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive